Kinney & Cupid
by LibertySun
Summary: Michael wants Cupid's arrow aimed at Brian. However, the God of love is already familiar with the mortal whose beauty's greater than any Gods. Will Cupid grant Michael's wish or claim Kinney's heart for himself? What happens when Cupid falls in love?
1. Be Mine

**February Twelfth**

* * *

**Liberty Diner- Pittsburgh, PA**

"We go through this every year honey; and every year is another when you could be meeting Mr. Right. Cause I'll tell ya right now Mr. Right ain't Brian Kinney." Debbie tried desperately to get through the hard head of her only son.

He'd been swooning over his best friend since they were kids. Now, don't get her wrong, Deborah Novotny loved Brian. Considered him a son. However, the man wasn't right for her Michael.

The stud of Liberty Avenue didn't 'believe in love', a fact he tried to prove through every random trick in Pennsylvania.

Michael had endless fantasies about Brian returning his more than platonic love. She often hated when Brian would flirt back. It was always friendship, nothing more. Unfortunately, Michael never could differentiate the two.

Here it was, Valentine's Day fast approaching. Once again her son's sights were set on the unattainable, setting himself up for heartbreak. But, she couldn't tell him that. Sometimes as a parent, you had to just sit back and watch them get hurt. Just be there to pick up the pieces when they shatter.

With a heavy sigh, she planted a kiss on Michael's cheek. As she turned to take the orders of a booth full of hustlers, Michael straightened.

"I'm telling you Ma, this year is going to be different." She wasn't listening. "You'll see." he added quietly under his breath. '_This Valentine's Day Brian _would_ be his._' He had gone to extra lengths to make that dream a reality. Several nights ago while he wallowed in his longing at Woody's. It was there he had had a long talk with Mysterious Marylin, Queer Central's resident, quasi psychic. He smiled to himself, now, as he remembered her instructions.

_"If you wish to summon Cupid, God of Love, all you need to do is place something belonging to your desired underneath your pillow. As you sleep, Cupid will seek the one of which you dream...But be warned, Cupid's arrow will not last long if the love is not pure on both sides."_

'_Sounded easy enough. Brian loved him, he just needed a little push in the right direction._' Michael thought, reaching into his pocket.

His fingers wrapped around the cowry shell bracelet Brian had thought he'd misplaced. Although Michael felt slightly guilty 'borrowing' something so special to his friend; he'd decided it'd be worth it in the end. When Brian Kinney's heart would finally wholly belong to him.

* * *

**Olympus Mountain-Crimson City District (City of Love)**

The refreshing nectar felt wonderful on his throat. It's sweet taste delighted Justin's tongue. Returning the crystal goblet to the small floating cloud beside him, the blond sighed.

He felt the warmth of the sun still on his face, yet too, embraced the cool breeze of the approaching night's sunset.

He loved this time of day. It was generally his only time to relax. When night fell, humans would consume themselves in dreams of their obsessions.

Being a twelfth generation Cupid, Justin had never known another life. Though he often daydreamed about living among the mortals. They always appeared so passionate, no matter the emotion. Foreign feelings to Justin, like anger and hate were often as strong as love and desire. They were certainly intriguing creatures, humans.

However, they were never very patient. The Gods forbid, that they rely on their personalities to lure and attract a mate. '_No. Certainly not._' Most were too busy to even bother trying, thus where he came in. The God of love. Albeit it often seemed God of _lust_ would be more appropriate.

It saddened him, the significant decrease in true love these days. He supposed it made sense though, now that nearly everyone on earth was so influenced by image. Looks were frequently the only prerequisite.

Cupid's golden arrows had resistant affects on lust, and unrequited love. Regardless, he remained obligated to answer every summons. Hoping each one would turn out to be the real thing. The level of love, determined the amount of time the arrow's magic worked. If the intended target felt nothing for the summoner, it may wear off in a matter of minutes. Platonic or true friendships often lasted hours.

Nothing save from the purest of hearts ever lasted more than one complete day. If the arrow's power exceeded twenty-four hours, it was a love to last a lifetime.

A flittering chime sang through the breeze. The familiar music caused Cupid to groan softly, and stretch out on the cloud on which he lie. His first scroll of the night.

With Valentine's Day just around the corner, he knew this may be his last chance to relax for a while.

Keeping his eyes closed, he inhaled. Breathing deep the intoxicating aroma of the roses surrounding him, the delicate scent of the lavender waterfall, and the crisp freshness of love in the air.

He didn't want to move. He had to.

With one final vigorous stretch of his wings, he opened his eyes and sat up. The view was as beautiful as ever.

The setting sun danced rainbows off of the shimmering water and the golden pillars of the Kingdom's entrance. Everything brightly lit with happy color.

He rolled his shoulders and looked to his left, from which the chime had come. No more stalling, he retrieved the scroll from his now full quiver. It's glittery parchment accompanied his glowing golden arrow.

Delicate porcelain hands unrolled the order, "Brian Kinney." he read aloud. '_Of course._' He probably could have guessed as much.

Brian Kinney of Pittsburgh Pennsylvania was undoubtedly one of, if not, _the_ most lusted after mortal in existence. Justin had lost count of the arrows he'd shot into this man's heart.

Each and every one had been a waste of an arrow.

Each and every one had been a waste of time.

You see, unlike most earth dwellers, Brian Kinney of Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, did not believe in love. Nor had he honed any desire whatsoever to find a partner.

In truth, Justin couldn't blame the excessive amount of men (and several women) willing to give anything for a chance with the stunning man. For Justin himself harbored a (perhaps not so slight) infatuation for the brunet Ad Executive.

Justin lived among Gods and Goddesses. Quite literally a crowd of indescribable beauty. And yet, his blue eyes had never seen another to rival Brian's.

The man was possibly physical perfection. Earth's own 'Golden God'.

Although Cupid himself had never experienced the love he created, he'd often daydream that if ever he was allowed to fall in love with a mortal, he'd hand deliver his heart to _him._

Over the span of a decade, these daydreams had grown more excessive. They were only that however, dreams. Hopes. Wishes. All of the things he gifted to others. Things never bestowed upon him.

_'It's all silly really.'_ It was infused in legend that no human could lay eyes on Cupid. His own golden beauty said to be excruciating for a mortal to view. Paralyzing. Deadly.

Brian Kinney had had a slew of admirers since he'd turned eighteen; and most likely many before Justin took the Cupid reigns from his retired father. Over the ten years between then and now, the blond had visited the brunet's bedside more often than he'd admit.

After shooting Brian with an arrow, Justin could never bring himself to immediately leave. He would watch the man as he slept, often searching his dream, always conflicted by the lack of desire he saw there.

Melancholy found him when he thought of the man's loneliness, and yet (more often than not) a happiness invaded him that the man was not yet betrothed to another. Even more often, he felt a hope that the man could be only his.

He sighed. '_It'd be a touch difficult to have a relationship with someone you couldn't see._' he mentally scoffed. Oh, so many times he'd wished Brian could see him.

Feel him as he brushed his hair from his face as he slept, traced his lips that begged to be kissed.

Hear him as he whispered his life to Brian's sleeping ears. Telling both tales of fantasy and truth.

Justin would sometimes spend hours talking to a man that couldn't hear him. Thinking now, he thought that perhaps that was part of the appeal. The man would always listen and never judge.

Unlike his family here in The Crimson City. Namely his mother, the Goddess of beauty, who couldn't understand her son's infatuation with a mere mortal. '_Clearly, she'd never seen Brian A. Kinney._' The only thing he was merely, _was_ mortal. More godlike than most actual Gods.

Justin stood and stretched his legs. His nearly transparent white trousers ruffled in the wind. He put the quiver around his slight, yet toned chest.

The golden flecks in his skin glistened in the final goodbye of the sun. He ran his fingers through the soft silk of his hair, it's curled ends brushed his chin.

Thoughts filled with Brian Kinney, he spread his wings and descended through the clouds. He flew opposite of Heaven, towards his angel on earth.

* * *

**Loft on Tremont-Pittsburgh, PA**

Brian's transparent visitor materialized at the foot of his bed. He didn't greet him.

Justin let his eyes trace the lines of the sleeping man.

He couldn't have been more beautiful if he'd been painted with rainbows, or born from natural stars. Both miracles, Cupid had studied meticulously.

The soft breaths escaping that gentle golden chest came in time with the subtle ticking of a nearby clock; or perhaps that was Justin's rapidly beating heart.

He took a shaky step forward. No matter how many times he'd lain eyes on Brian Kinney, he was never truly prepared for the effect the man had on him.

He was simply stunning.

Justin recalled the too few times he'd managed to see the brunet awake.

A sensitive shiver surged to his very sensitive parts.

His face proceeded to blush profusely. _'Silly to feel embarrassed by thoughts no one could hear. Rose Kissed cheeks no one could see._'

If Brian Kinney was this breathtaking asleep, he was positively heart-stopping when he'd awaken.

His smile, though regrettably rare, shone brighter than any glowing magic of the Gods. The eighth wonder of the world according to Cupid.

Justin felt sad for everyone who never got to see that smile. Sadder still with the ludicrous wish that one day, someday that smile would be purposefully gifted to him.

Brian stirred, the soft shuffle of his blankets lifted enough to reveal even more of his bronzed flesh. Justin groaned and sucked his bottom lip inward.

Brian's body shivered slightly. The blond's own body ached to supply added warmth.

The thought startled him. This mortal was igniting fiery feelings from heated needs Justin hadn't known he'd had.

_'He needn't think such impurities. Shouldn't feel such heat.'_ He shook his head a little trying to regain control of himself. _'He had a job to do.'_

He retrieved his glistening golden arrow made for his hands only. Unable to even be seen or held by anyone not of Cupid descent.

He didn't bother to further investigate this evening's summoner. His eyes read the name 'Michael Novotny'. _'Poor fool'_ Justin thought with a somber sigh. Certainly meant to become one of many hearts turned to dust by Brian's Kinney's refusal to share his own.

He positioned the arrow in place, and pulled back the bow. Aimed at the most secluded heart Cupid had ever known, an unexpected wrinkle sullied the smoothness of his plans.

Brian opened his eyes.

The addition of hazel startled the room, startled the blond.

If he hadn't known better, he'd have sworn on Zeus' power, that the brunet was staring directly at him. As intently as he'd so often looked at Brian.

Though Justin knew he was invisible to those eyes, he couldn't help but feel ribbons of nerves wrap his chest as he melted into their gaze.

He jumped a little, causing the love tipped arrow to lightly scratch the surface of his wrist. Their intended emotions continuously seeping into Cupid as they soon would mingle with Brian's heart.

Too late to cease it's already streaming journey, he released yet another weapon of golden hope and unrealistic expectations.

Like so many times before, Brian hadn't moved. The arrows were gentle and kind to the soul.

As blue eyes watched the glorious gold evaporate, his previous worry about his grand mistake vanished too. Rapidly, inhibitions were being replaced with the arrow's emotion, that although he'd provided for many, Justin had never experienced for himself.

Prior unfelt feelings were felt now with full force.

Surely, this was _love_.


	2. I'm Yours

**February Thirteenth**

* * *

**Olympus Mountain-Crimson City District (City of Love)**

"Listen. Are you listening?" Jennifer asked her son, voice full frustration.

Something strange was definitely going on with her eldest child. For one thing, he'd stayed out all night (as usual with his work) but he hadn't done any of his jobs. She at first assumed that he had fallen ill; when he scarfed down an agglomeration of breakfast however, that theory died.

She watched him now with worried eyes.

Though he'd just furiously promised her he'd get right to work to pick up his slack, she knew he wasn't fully listening to her, and was pretty sure he wasn't about to move anytime soon.

If he fell too behind in his work, the Olympus Council would be sure to intervene. Deciding not to rush to turn him in, she was giving him the opportunity to fix it himself. She sighed in irritation as Justin sat before her wearing a silly little grin she'd never known he'd owned.

He absentmindedly picked at the cloud, pulling it into bits of cotton. His fair hands molding the wispy white into hearts. He now sat shaping his nearly hundredth one. Jen's eyes followed the puff as Cupid's gentle breath blew it into the roseate sky.

He laid back and focused his eyes on the rose vines of the nearby pillar. His slender fingers danced in the air, looping nothing. Following their movement she saw the rose vine twisting to form a word, 'Brian'.

'_Not him again._' she mentally pleaded.

Of course that mortal had been Justin's first stop last night, no wonder he'd lost his focus. She never understood her son's obsessive feelings toward the man. Though it angered her much less than it broke her heart.

No Cupid had ever loved a mortal.

Until now, she'd never even knew it was possible. '_He needed to snap out of it. Needed to get his head out of the clouds m__uc__h further than the ones in which they lived._'

"I've got to meet Aphrodite at the ambrosia fountain; You'd be wise not to be here upon my return."

"Yes, Mother." he answered in sing-song, then closed his eyes. He was going back to earth soon, he knew he had scrolls to answer, and he would..._after_ he checked in on Brian Kinney.

* * *

**Liberty Avenue-Pittsburgh, PA**

Justin had never seen such a beautiful day in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania.

The streets practically glistened in the smiling sun. Glittery reflections danced in tune with his steps as he made his way to the Liberty Diner.

Although no one could see him, he observed everyone and everything with his new heart shaped eyes.

Frivolously, gleefully, he shared his arrows with Liberty Avenue.

The first golden tip, quieting a barking dog. The second, quieting an arguing couple. Another hit a lonely stranger, and the adorable man just a few feet away. Justin smiled brightly as he watched the two embrace. He used one last arrow to rejuvenate the soil in every window box he passed. Breath taking blooms grew in the winter sun.

At last he reached his destination. Without looking, he knew that Brian was inside. Following the sound of his beating heart, he entered.

* * *

**The Liberty Diner-Pittsburgh, PA**

The place was wonderful. It was lively and happy and bursting with color. The smells coming from the kitchen were making Justin's mouth water. Though not nearly as much as Brian was.

He was perfect today.

Justin had never visited him during the day, the sunlight further highlighted the man's natural glow. The garments he wore looked as if they'd been sewn directly onto him. Fitted flawlessly on his toned body.

Cupid swooned.

The swoon ended too soon...as blue eyes watched 'his' human damn near skip towards a smaller brunet.

Probably attractive, he'd guessed, but the knowledge that this surely was Michael Novotny, 'Cupid summoner extraordinaire', had Justin convinced the man was hideous.

A pang of regret hit his heart. '_What was this feeling?_' Having no experience with these indescribable, much undesirable assaults, he stood for a moment confused.

"Mikey." he heard his angel's voice coo.

''Mikey? His name is Michael.'' The blond heard himself scoff, as a wave of something rose in his belly. He didn't like it. Edging closer toward the two men, that awful wave crashed down. Threatened still to pull him into the undertow of negativity.

The word 'jealousy' appeared in his mind.

Sure, he'd heard of it in his profession. Often actually and yet he'd never been able to fathom the concept. Until now. Until he watched Brian take Michael's hand into his own. Watched hazel eyes look at Michael the way he'd wished they'd look at him.

"Got plans for Valentine's?" Brian asked.

Michael's heart thumped loudly, he couldn't believe how giddy Brian seemed. "Thank you Cupid." he whispered into the air.

Upon hearing the unwanted gratitude, Cupid answered "You are most certainly not welcome." he said, folding his arms then turning away from the man.

He listened to the two make lunch plans. Justin lost any previous appetite the fried atmosphere had previously sparked.

Moving to stand directly behind Michael, he studied Brian's face. His twinlinkg eyes seemed to, once again, stare directly at him. Into him. Through him.

Justin shook away the weight of this eye contact that was sending relentless tingles to his 'neverminds.'

Glancing up once more, he was forced to watch in helpless horror as 'his' Brian's lips met Michael's.

"He's not the one for you." his mouth blurted instantly. His own head cocked a little as he saw Brian's do the same, _'Had he heard him? Impossible.'_

Brian brought Michael's hand to his mouth and kissed it sweetly. That same kiss left a bitter taste on Cupid's tongue.

Instinctively, Justin put his finger to his mouth and mimicked gagging. He felt a bit ashamed of his immature, human-like reaction.

He was the God of love. '_Shouldn't he want Brian to find it in it's truest form?_' He gave Michael's form a once over. 'No. He didn't believe it. '_So, the arrow hadn't yet worn off. It would._' of this he was certain.

Brian grabbed his coffee to go and gave a 'surely soon to be single' Novotny a parting peck on the cheek, and headed toward the door. A boisterously bright rainbow of a woman cut him off before he could exit. Justin leaned in between them, listening intently.

"I don't like this Kinney, playing with his emotions so close to Valentine's Day."

Justin waited impatiently for Brian's response. Disappointed that it came only in the form of rolling eyes.

The woman spoke again. "I mean it. You're not right for him." she sighed; but then lovingly touched the man's cheek. The contradicting words and action confused Cupid. Nevertheless, he'd like their message; as he decided he liked this 'Debbie' (he read her name tag). He couldn't have agreed more that Michael was not the one for Brian Kinney.

On his way to follow his destiny out the door, he caught sight of someone catching sight of Debbie. A shy cop with a warm smile. He happily released shimmering gold, towards two hearts just feet apart. '_Those two would work._' he just had a feeling.

* * *

**Kinnetik-Pittsburgh, PA**

Pleased with himself, he closed his eyes and envisioned his golden man. In seconds he appeared in an unfamiliar room. Brian's office he'd guessed; never having been here before. The executive had not yet arrived, the blond passed the time by having a look around. It was rather boring for his taste, but undoubtedly perfectly business-like for the humans.

A shiver of pride danced inside him at the thought. Brian was of course, the brightest, most successful mortal that ever lived. Clearly.

Extensive thinking brought the subject of his thoughts, Brian entered the office.

Justin's whole body heated. As the brunet walked just centimeters beside him, he thought Hades had set him aflame. It was definitely hotter in here than it had been just moments ago.

The hours passed in beautiful silence. Justin knew he should be off working. He just couldn't will himself to leave. He enjoyed watching Brian work.

His authoritative voice on the phone, his beautiful hands shuffling through papers, that adorable crinkle that met his brow when he escaped deep into his thoughts.

Cupid had talked a lot this morning. Of course, Brian hadn't talked back.

He lie now, draped across the man's desk softly singing his favorite hymn. His notes soon rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Brian?" called a voice that brought reality to Justin's daydreams. '_Michael.'_

Brian sighed, "Come in." he called in a tone that excited the blond. It sounded _annoyed_.

"Hey Baby." Michael crooned.

Brian's eyes widened in disbelief and a fragment of disgust as he eyed the red rose and picnic basket in his friend's hands.

"Mikey, what the fuck?" he asked, now fully standing on alert. He felt an echo of emotions in his mind. Though the memories were there, it was as if they'd belonged to someone else. '_Had he really made romantic (he shuddered) lunch plans with Mikey?' _He struggled now to recall why exactly he had agreed to this, why too, had he asked the man about Valentine's plans? '_Obviously hungover, or still a tad drunk from last night._' he concluded.

He looked at his friend's rapidly saddening face. '_Why did he always have to feel like he was an asshole?_' It wasn't his fault that he just didn't look at his best friend the same way he'd looked at him. Besides, other people's feelings were not his responsibility.

"I'm busy." he attempted to cut this visit short. Rambled a few of his 'go to phrases' like 'Best friend', 'Always have, always will' and then ushered the heartbroken man from his office.

Minimal explanation. Minimal bullshit. Minimal guilt.

With an empty sigh, and a vigorous stretch of his luxurious body, he collapsed back into his chair. His eyelids fell. Quickly, they re-opened as, not for the first time, he felt like he was being watched.

The heart nobody believed existed ached slightly.

Brian Kinney felt his daily dose of secret loneliness.

Everyone claimed Brian-fucking-Kinney did not believe in love and he was content to let them go on thinking so. In truth however, Brian-fucking-Kinney believed in a lot of things. Most of them...unbelievable.

He harbored a secret he'd never share. A desire so strong for an imaginary life.

Since he'd graduated high school, he had felt as if there was someone watching out for him. It was most likely the reason he'd lived so recklessly. He was convinced he had a guardian angel of sorts. He knows, it's crazy, but there was hardly a night he didn't fall asleep to phantom whispers of his literal 'dream man'. A man his imagination had conjured up to fill the void in his heart.

He'd even named this figment, this imaginary friend. Crazy right? '_Justin_', it just rolled off the tongue and warmed his soul.

You see, it's never been that he didn't believe in love, he just knew no one would ever be good enough. No one would, no one _could, _ever compare to the voice that spoke to him in his dreams. That protected his heart from the world.

Even under the threat of torture, Brian Kinney would aptly deny it...but here, now, alone, he spoke...

"Justin."

Justin shot up quicker than any arrow to ever cross his bow. '_It happened. He'd officially gone mad._'

He could have sworn this amber-eyed angel had just called out to him. Already halfway delirious having learned that 'Mikey's' arrow's magic had ended, he was really out of sorts.

"Justin." he heard again.

A different voice now, spawning different emotions within him. It was his mother, and she was angry. Furious even.

Her call screamed in his head, her pull too strong to fight. More upset about having to leave Brian than having to face the Olympie's wrath; he regrettably left.

Outside, he saw a frazzled Michael rushing towards his car. Not watching where he was walking, Michael crashed into a well built man carrying a briefcase. Both men laughed.

The song of love twirled within the wind. Cupid knew this music, it was true.

Getting closer, he heard the handsome stranger introduce himself as Ben.

Cupid's native compassion swelled.

He shot the two budding love birds before hearing his mother's voice once more. Grudgingly, he flew towards The Crimson City.

* * *

**Olympus Mountain-Crimson City District (City of Love)**

"This ridiculous infatuation must end." Justin barely heard his father's voice, as he idly toyed with the fountain. Night was approaching, moonlight illuminated the water. Justin's pale fingers lightly tapped the still surface, rippling it in the shape of hearts.

"Pay attention son." a suddenly sterned voice instructed. His startled hands splashed down, causing his hearts to dispense. He pouted and met his father's eyes.

"Your mother has informed me that you're neglecting your responsibilities; and for a mortal? What is the meaning of this Justin? As Cupid, it's your duty..." his lecture cut short by Justin's interruption.

"My duty is to spread love. Why must I always give love and not be allowed to experience it for myself?" he was standing now, face fixed in a childish scowl, foot stomping in sync with his rising pulse. "It's not fair." he harrumphed.

"Oh my child, fairness has nothing to do with the matter." Jennifer's gentle voice interjected. She placed a loving hand on Cupid's shoulder, "Justin Dear, this isn't real. Surely the arrow has worn off by now. He's never even met you for heaven's sake." she chuckled, which only further infuriated her defiant son.

"It is real! It _is_! I've talked to him for ten years. He's heard me. He knows me. He loves me! He said my name!" he shouted with more passion than he'd ever gifted a stranger.

"Nonsense, he cannot hear you; and you'll never be able to show yourself to him." his father nearly mocked. "Now, I forbid you to go to that mortal anymore."

"_Brian_." Justin emphasized, "You keep calling him 'That Mortal', his name is Brian."

Justin's parents shared a look of exasperation. Jennifer's smooth fingers gently lifted her son's chin. She met his eyes. Genuinely taken aback by the intensity they held.

The undeniable look of love shimmering beneath the boy's unshed tears. _'Could this be real? True?'_ she allowed herself to wonder, only briefly.

"Honey, listen. I know you think you're in love, perhaps...it is so." she treaded lightly, receiving a bewildered look from her husband and a hopeful one from her son.

Her thoughts of this going well ended abruptly when her husband spoke next. "Now, you've got an important job to do. We're just hours from Valentine's Day! Those arrows are designed for you and you're going to shoot them. The world cannot exist without love."

Jen watched as Justin's previously listening, softening eyes once again hardened in anger.

"I won't. I'll stop. Why should the world feel love when I'm not allowed to love my world, my Brian?" he spat and with a rough spin of his heels, spread his shimmering wings.

He lifted into the night, soon becoming lost among an endless sea of glittering stars.


	3. Kiss Me

**Loft on Tremont-Pittsburgh, PA**

Though it was earlier than he'd usually visited the loft; it was still very late. _'Why wasn't Brian home?'_ Justin wondered worriedly. He wanted more than anything to see his love. Soon it would be midnight, officially Valentine's Day.

He tried not to think about what would happen, when he shot nothing.

Couples's would fight, weddings would be called off, dates would be cancelled, rainbows would dim in cloudy skies, birds would begin singing off key. A world of melted chocolate and wilted petals.

_'Why should he give everyone else happiness?'_ He shouldn't, he concluded. The self proclaimed 'Day of Love' would just have to proceed without him. Regardless of his parents overzealous paranoia. The sun would still rise whether he shot his arrows or not.

Pulling him from his inner monologue was a soft thump against the door. Instinctively, he stilled, before remembering his invisibility. Stifled moans carried in from the hallway, until eventually the sturdy metal door slid open. Justin smiled when Brian entered; frowned when a strange man followed.

"Who's he?" Justin demanded, watching this unknown body feel up the golden body of his dreams. That 'jealousy' word arrived once again unannounced. He had often heard it described as 'The green-eyed monster' a phrase he admittedly hadn't fully understood, even now.

His eyes were still blue, and had no sign of envy tinted vision. However, he was fairly positive the monster existed. It clawed now from the farther depths of his belly, it's growls echoing in his mind. It's negativity alive in his heart.

_'How could Brian let this man kiss him? Touch him the way Justin's own hands begged to greet Kinney's flesh?'_ His tongue craving the man's taste, sure to be more delectable than even Aphrodite's ambrosia.

He walked closer toward the two men.

Eyes widened in every emotion as they observed traveling hands and exploring gropes.

His stomach flipped. Justin brought his face directly beside Brian's.

The stranger's mouth was trailing downward. Cupid's head turned in confusion. _'Why was this man kissing Kinney's abs? Were his lips not the sweetest flavor?'_

He brought his pale fingers to Brian's flushed face. Lightly tracing the man's cheek, he whispered in a soft sob, "Please don't do this." He knew it was only he who should be delivering pleasure to Brian Kinney. To Justin's surprise, Brian shivered at the contact and seemingly pressed into Justin's touch.

He wanted more than anything for this man to feel him.

Brian felt a tingle on his face. An unfamiliar, yet more than welcomed touch that he felt in every inch of his body. It created a shiver more lustful than anything this random trick was currently eliciting.

He didn't even really want this man. Hell, if he was being honest he'd never really wanted any of them. Well, OK, he wanted their bodies, though nothing more. No names necessary. Knowing their names would give them substance, identities. The one and only name that ever crossed his mind was Justin. _'Pathetic'_ he thought.

"Please don't." he heard a faint whisper in his mind. His conscience he'd guessed. '_When the hell had he gotten one of those?'_

He closed his eyes and tried his damnedest to focus only on the trick's hands that were fumbling with his pants. Suddenly he stilled.

He could have sworn he'd heard a sob, an almost pleading cry._ 'Great. this pesky personal voice in his mind was a fucking lesbian.'_

Once that thought had come, any thought of coming...left.

He pulled the startled man to his feet, and began refastening his jeans. "Get out." he ordered with a head nod toward the door. The trick stood for several seconds. '_Did he expect an escort?'_ "Hit the road." Brian sterned, then walked to the counter.

The empty shot glass slammed the counter top the same time the door slammed closed.

He sighed, grateful for the silence that now shared his loft. No nagging voice, no imaginary touches or dream men. Just him and Jim Beam, his most loyal of companions.

Too exhausted to even shower, he stripped down and crawled into his bed. The softness embraced him graciously, his heavy eyelids soon collapsed.

Cupid crawled into Brian's bed, his body pressed close against his human. Saddened only slightly that Kinney couldn't feel it. Far more content, that _he_ could feel the man's warmth. That he was aware of just how perfectly their bodies molded together. How seamlessly Justin's head found the hallows of Brian's neck.

As the man slept soundly, Cupid searched his dream. Tonight, the man's dream did not contain it's usual loneliness.

He perked up.

Brian's dreams encircled a new feeling now. One Cupid knew a little something about, _love_.

His own heart pounded furiously as he listened to Brian's. "I love you." he said, his breath gracing the brunet's ear. It sounded beautiful. Right. _'If only he could've heard it.'_

A sudden shock stunned the still silence. Brian awakened. Coming into consciousness, Brian had heard his angel's voice. It had told him he loved him.

Three words filled with too much meaning. Just words, insignificant letters thrown together. _'So why had they been intense enough to pull him from his dreams?'_

"I love you so much." Brian heard again. Very. Fucking. Close.

Panic pounded in his throat, as it desperately attempted to say the phrase in return. He swallowed those three words, chocking a tad as their meaning hit his belly.

He shook his head, just to be sure he wasn't still dreaming.

"Can you hear me?" that flawless voice rang. Long bronzed digits ran through auburn hair. _'Anita had aways predicted this.'_ That one day he'd start to hear voices _outside_ of his mind.

"Oh, my stars, you can!" A giggle. An entrancing little laugh that went straight to Brian's cock. His mouth watered a bit as he imagined the gorgeous face that must accompany such a sound.

Once again he felt a strong pull to answer. A deep rooted need, impulse to respond.

"Yes?" he both answered and asked. _'This was insane.'_

"I knew it!" Cupid squealed "Oh my dearest Brian, for how long have you heard my voice?"

"Dearest?" Brain repeated, but answered the disembodied question anyway. "For about twenty-five delusional seconds." he deadpanned, making a show of checking the nonexistent watch on his slender wrist.

"Oh." Justin replied disheartened.

The change in his tone did not go unnoticed. "What's wrong?" Brian heard himself ask, but refused to allow his ready sarcasm to answer that particular question himself. '_What was _right_ about this scenario?_'

"How long have you been talking to me?" he added, not at all prepared for the answer he was about to receive.

A sigh. "Only ten years. Though it feels like forever. An eternity I've whispered to you."

The voice was gentle and laced with lovesick undertones. Brian thought very little about the way he quite liked it. '_OK, so he thought about it in volumes._' The way this lovey-dovey octave actually sounded in tune when not spoken by random men, or Mikey.

The previously banished sarcasm broke free, and wrapped itself in the brunet's words. "Oh, a decade? Is that all?"

"Surely you jest my love." There it was again, that 'L' word, that significant tug in his unsuspecting chest. Without a moment's hesitation his mouth finally confirmed what his heart had already known...

"Justin." he whispered. It was not a question, a mere statement of fact.

"Yes." Justin answered and delicately traced Brian's jawline with his fingertip.

Brian visibly shivered under the touch.

That damn hypnotic laughter danced through the air, dizzying everything in it's path.

"Was that you?" the brunet asked almost like an excited, inquisitive child. "Did you just touch me?" his voice now broke a little as he pondered the electrifying buzz coursing through him. He determinedly decided he liked the idea of this perfect phantom's caresses.

"Are you dead?" he asked bluntly, infusing a chuckle into the inquiry to lighten the heaviness of these new emotions.

"No." Justin answered simply.

"Am I dead? Are you some kind of an angel?"

"Some sort." Brian could hear his smile. The smile he longed to see.

"I'm Cupid." he explained as nonchalantly as Brian had ever heard.

"C-uu-pid?" Brian barely managed to repeat. The word exited his lips in one long, staggered motion. Much in the remedial manner his middle school grammar teacher had believed he used. But, Brian was intelligent, overly so. He'd just disliked school.

Right now, it didn't matter one iota how smart he was...there was no intelligent, reasonable explanation.

You can't explain the unexplainable. _'So, OK Cupid. He'd go with that.'_

Besides, it was a much more favorable conclusion than the only other option._ 'That he was as crazy as a loon.'_ His whole body shuddered as it imagined the itchy, tacky fabric of a straight jacket.

"Cupid." he said again, this time with only it's intended two syllables.

"Prove it. Let me see you." he challenged, a heated eagerness igniting in his veins. Now that this had been decided, he could think only of laying eyes on this mystery man he'd pictured for so long. Both anxious and fearful to confirm if Justin's appearance held a candle to the portrait his imagination had painted.

Justin froze at Brian's insisting words. A crushing nervousness pressed down on him.

His mouth suddenly became a desert. His words wandered hot and dry in his throat, with no route for escape. _'What should he say?'_

He'd have thought that the realization that the original arrow's magic had by now, exceeded twenty-four hours would have made him happy. That his feelings remained as strong and magnetic, as ever. That Brian's eyes twinkled now with an adorable curiosity and ready acceptance.

Yes, all of these things _should_ have made Cupid ecstatic; overzealous in his desire to reveal himself. However, it was exactly each one of these things that had made him even more nervous, reluctant in the revelation.

_'What if he wasn't good enough? What if the man he was couldn't live up to the one Brian hadn't known he knew for a decade?_'

This human's beauty exceeded even that of his mother, Goddess of beauty herself. A more serious concern, further from his own insecurities, the other side of the spectrum remained.

_'What if he was wrong?_' That in fact, he was_ too much_ for Brian's eyes. Although it pained him to do so, Cupid had to consider the possibility that this one was one sided. A convoluted fantasy he'd conjured up, that he alone believed. That he alone felt.

If this was reality, he couldn't bring himself to ponder in too much detail what would happen to Brian if he saw him in his truest form. His heart sank at the mere prospect. If he became the reason for this breathtaking man's last breath; he'd readily throw himself at the foot of the council and beg for death himself.

Lost in churning thoughts, he'd almost forgotten Brian's waiting grin. Such a subtle expression left Justin wishing to express so much.

Pasting on a matching smile of his own, he made up his mind. A feeling this strong _couldn't_ be wrong. Regardless of if he knew it or not, Brian Kinney loved Cupid.

"No mortal has ever seen me." he stammered a little. Then in an ever trembling voice proceeded to explain the rules of the arrow's magic. The night he'd scratched himself. His belief that this was true. Lastly, the rules regarding his exposure to humans; the necessity of true love. As expected, Brian had (like Cupid heard so many times before) declared his disbelief in love, and his blatant disregard for all of the God's rules.

He was Brian Kinney. Recklessly brave and convinced he was bulletproof. Justin smiled inwardly at his thought. Luckily for him, the brunet possessed no armor to protect him from the shot of _arrows_.

"I've never felt a lover's touch. Never tasted a kiss." he admitted to an ever growing impatient Brian.

Taking a leap of faith head first into a sea of love, Cupid slowly began to materialize. Revealing himself in a soft glow of warm truth.

Brian didn't know why, but hearing Justin confess the extensive nature of his purity turned him on an embarrassing amount. Of course, that'd have been the case if Brian 'did' embarrassment. Which he didn't. But he did do horny. In abundance.

He felt exhilarated, and fucking antsy. He needed to see this dream of a man in waking hours. He needed to be properly introduced to the only person to ever have spent more than one night by his side. In his heart.

All of his running thoughts came to a halt. They fumbled all over themselves, a single one unable to regain it's balance.

Whatever he'd been thinking about now held no importance.

Nothing in the world mattered. Not even the world itself.

The only thing that deserved his attention was the unbelievable view before him.

Justin.

Whatever expectations Brian had had, were soon forgotten. There was no way they'd been nearly high enough.

Brian drank the blond in in heavy gulps.

He practically glistened, his skin dusted with gorgeous. His gleaming smile shined like diamonds. His eyes a blue the sky was sure to envy.

Brian's own eyes followed Cupid's glorious wings as they expanded in their grandeur. They too were flecked with a metallic shimmer.

With his hair like glittering silk, Brian let out a tiny gasp.

Justin stood now looking as though he'd been poured from liquid gold into a mold specifically designed for Brian's eyes.

Brian stood and stepped forward, his mesmerized gaze never leaving Cupid's form.

"You're beautiful." he declared, barely above a whisper.

Reaching Justin's side, the brunet's long fingers found soft feathers. Their tips gingerly glided against the soft wings. He'd never felt anything like it.

Justin giggled. A sound that warmed Brian from the inside out. A sound emitted from the most delectable lips he'd ever seen.

He bordered on delirium with his need to deliver to those lips their very. First. Kiss.

He did exactly that.

******February Fourteenth-Midnight-Valentine's Day**

The instant Justin's lips felt the velvet of Brian's, time seemed to stop. He became trapped within this exact moment. Forever freezing the first genuine taste of love.

It also too, became the first time that Brian's heart had mirrored the beat of his own. The melodic thumping of 'True Love'.

Brian's mouth tasted far more delicious than all of Justin's daydreams. He giggled into the brunet's mouth at his own giddiness when he felt the man's tongue touch his own. It was the most incredible sensation the blond had ever experienced.

If he hadn't known better, he'd have believed the man's mouths' caresses were physically reaching every part of him. In a sense they were. A strumming vibration trailed his every inch with each motion of this glorious mouth.

Though he'd been worried about his own inexperience, his worries had been for naught.

Kissing Brian Kinney had come as natural and as equally important as breath. Something he was was born to do, and needed to continue in order to survive.

Unfortunately, actual breath still held priority. Grudgingly, both men broke apart; by lips only. They remained very much otherwise tightly tangled together.

Twin pants pounded the air. Twin hearts pounded in twin chests.

"Wow." Brian's shallow breaths exclaimed.

"Wow." Justin concurred, meeting lust filled hazel with his own wanton blue.

"I love you." Cupid confessed freely.

Brian pressed his forehead against Justin's. Mostly to settle his dizzying mind. Never before had a single kiss felt so...so...he hadn't the word. His hands quite lovingly stroked the cheek of winged perfection. "I don't believe in love," he lied. Justin smiled. "but this...this..." he trailed.

"This is love." Cupid finished playfully.

"I hate it when couples finish each other's sentences." Brian attempted to retort ruefully. He'd failed. Miserably, with a blinding smile nearly bursting the seams of his face.

Before he could scold himself for the most lesbionic expression, Justin stopped it for him. The blond's soft hands roughly pulled Brian's face in for another kiss.

So severe, so intense, Brian was actually convinced the boy could taste his soul.

He kissed back with merciless intent. He too wanted to feel the very essence of cupid on his tongue. His heart.

More importantly at this particular minute...he wanted to feel all of the blond with his cock. Hastily his hands ran over every inch of glistening flesh they could reach. With more eagerness than he'd ever before felt, he allowed his body to push against Justin's. It tried it's best to lead the man to his bed.

Justin's own body protested the move. _'He was slight but goddammit, he was _strong.' Brian's everything seemed to acknowledge.

His heart fell. His cock did not.

Justin kissed him once more, softly, quickly. The least two kinds of kisses Brian had wished to receive.

Almost instantly upon Cupid's lips on his own, Brian felt exhausted. He struggled to keep his eyes open, his limbs felt heavy. He could tell now, that the blond was helping him into bed. His mind wanted very much to protest. His body gave in. He soon fell into a soothing slumber.

Justin kissed his cheek. "I apologize for this my love." he whispered.

He knew enough about kisses to know where they lead. Albeit, he wanted nothing more than to allow Brian to claim him wholly, it could not be now. Could not be here.

_'No. Now that Cupid was in love, he couldn't deny his duties.'_ He'd go grace the world with his arrows while his wingless angel slept.

Then quickly, yet not fast enough, he'd return to his sleeping beauty.

He could hardly contain his excitement as he mapped the plan in his mind.

This very morning on the day of love, Brian would awaken in The Crimson City. Cupid could not think of a better backdrop.

There, they would _make love_.

A first...for both of them.


	4. True Love

Justin's fingers played a song of impatience as they steadily tapped the golden armrest of the chair. He sat now, at the table hardly even trying to focus hard on his father's hard voice. Speaking of hard, this dining chair was making his back ache, and thoughts of his sleeping mortal brought about aches and a hardness all it's own.

He sighed deeply, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Surely his dad's lecture must soon becoming to an end. He'd been repeating himself for the past half an hour.

"He cannot be here. If Zeus finds out...Oh my heavens!" he paused, fretted brow firmly in place. "You must return him home." At this, Justin's attention pulled from Brian and focused on his father.

"No." he said with more defiance than he'd even thought himself capable. "This is my home, it now shall be his as well. He's mine. I'm keeping him." Cupid pouted and crossed his arms. His wings stood as sturdy as his statement.

"Come now son," Jennifer began "you're acting foolish. Like a child whose found a stray."

"I promise to take good care of him." Justin's eyes competed with his grin for most cunning display.

Both lost with the interjection of Craig's voice. "Stop it. Already I see that he's had a most undesirable effect on you. This, this defiance. Now, no arguments. You'll return him to the mortal realm at once."

For the first time in twelve generations, Cupid experienced anger. It both shocked and exhilarated him. "I will do no such thing!" he declared then looked to his mother with softening eyes.

He stood and went to her, taking her soft hands into his own. He pierced her kind eyes with pleading blue. "He saw me. We kissed. It's true." he said in the softest voice he'd used all morning. "I promise to love him always. He shall drink from the cup..."

"Nonsense." Craig interrupted but with far less force than he'd wanted. He knew his wife was beginning to give in. He also knew the boy was right. _'If the mortal's love had not been true, he indeed would not be here.' _He too, sighed in defeat.

"Alright Justin, he is yours. However," he sterned "to drink from the cup must be his choice, and his alone. Immortality is not a decision to be taken lightly."

Justin was listening, but he was far more busy bouncing with fucking glee. _'He had gained permission. Brian Kinney's heart could belong to him forever.'_ "Yeah, his choice. Got it." he beamed, placing a quick kiss on both parents' cheeks before retreating to his room. Where his sleeping love lie awaiting Cupid's awakening kiss.

Upon entering his bedchamber, Justin stopped still at the door. Though he had placed Brian onto his bed himself, his parents' incessant protests hadn't allowed much time for observation. He let his eyes now take in the sight.

The early hour sun poured in through the large stained glass window, drenching Brian's body in rainbows. Like splashes of paint on an already colorful canvas, only enhancing it's beauty.

Sunlight too, danced around the solid gold walls. The man lay shirtless, in thin white linen pants, similar to Justin's own. Luxurious lashes protected his dreams, his gentle breaths kissed the morning.

He moaned faintly, or perhaps that sound had escaped Cupid's lips. He couldn't be sure.

He approached the lavish cloud of his bed, pausing briefly to inhale the lingering scent of his rose petal comforter. Intertwined with the scent of true love, it made him euphorically lightheaded.

He gently climbed next to Brian, consuming one final vision of the man asleep, before leaning down to taste his lips with his own.

"Rise and shine my love." his words vibrating the brunet's mouth "Eternity awaits."

Brian's dreams began to fade as his eyes slowly met the day. Blinking once, he saw the most breathtaking sunshine to ever greet him in the morning.

Not the unseasonably warm rays shining through colored glass and the smaller open window above the bed. No. This sun was beaming directly in front of him, radiating from Justin's smile.

'_Christ, this man was too gorgeous for words._' In this golden room, the metallic shimmer of his skin and wings, along with the flecks in his hair had appeared more prominent.

"Good morning Sunshine." he said, stretching his long lovely limbs.

Glancing around the room he noticed first, the view reflected in what appeared to be a mirror directly across from him. Upon further inspection he saw that it was actually a still wall of water; cascading so smoothly that it reflected the world. On it, he saw himself surrounded by roses.

Glancing down, he could tell the comforter he was using was indeed thousands of silken petals woven together, his pillow an actual cloud. He'd never been more cozy, more content.

"Where are we?" he asked twinkling blue eyes.

"My room." Cupid giggled; that damn sound making Brian's already morning hardened cock throb a bit.

"Your room?" he half asked, half confirmed. "And that would be...?" he drawled slowly not bothering to move.

"In Olympus." Justin answered like Brian should have know this already.

"Oh, of course. How silly of me to ask." Brian teased.

Though part of himself was convinced he was still dreaming, the part below his waist was very much awake. And very much begging to get up close and personal with the winged wonder currently playing lightly with his hair.

The brunet closed his eyes, and relished in the feeling for a moment. Pale fingers twirled auburn locks. Such a simple touch that somehow managed to send a shiver down Brian's spine.

Eyes closed, he inhaled deeply. He had never smelled a freshness such as this. He was unable to detect anything not found in nature mingled in the air. Used to Pittsburgh, this shocked his senses. It was delightful.

A soft aroma of roses, lavender, fresh water, and something else. A scent that sent Brian back to his Grandma's front porch in childhood. "Honeysuckle." he whispered as the memory came.

"Mmm." he heard Justin answer, he felt the blond stir slightly, but made no effort to do so himself. He opened his eyes and followed Cupid's movements with his eyes. He watched those delicate hands reach toward the open window above them.

Effortlessly, he removed a small yellow blossom from the vine pouring into the room. His eyes widened in curiosity as Justin picked the flower apart. Brian remembered doing that as a boy; removing the center to taste the honeysuckle.

Justin brought the stem to his delicious pout. The flower's nectar coating his next kiss as he traced it along his lips. Brian licked his own lips in longing. Not nearly quick enough, the blond brought those honey dipped lips to Brian's.

Both men had never tasted a sweeter kiss. Candy coated love. True. A flawless flavor. A rarity. A delicacy.

Both Mortal and God savored the taste, swirling tongues desperate not to miss an inch of the other. Brian clasped the back of Justin's neck and aggressively pulled him further into his mouth. Grateful he was already lying down, surely his now weakened knees couldn't support his weight, the weight of this kiss, of this feeling.

Somewhere between a second and forever, they emerged from their merged mouths. Heavy breathing sang with the birds outside. A melody of desire.

"Make love to me." Justin rasped with a forcefulness that excited Brian beyond belief. This was a request he was more than happy to fill.

He was a bit taken aback by the phrase 'Make love'. He knew it was something he'd never before done. He also knew with equal certainty, that that was_ exactly _what he was about to do.

He couldn't erase the ridiculous grin from his face while he watched Justin remove his flowery cover, then began to untie his unfamiliar flowing white pants. Though his tummy flipped a little when the blond's fingertips grazed his abs; he remained otherwise still. Frozen in place in an effort not to miss a single sensation.

Once he'd stripped Brian, Justin's lips trailed their way to the man's hips. His tongue finding the contours of his bones. A delicious dip of his muscular definition. This human really was magnificent. Truly exceeding the perfection of any statue of any God.

The heat of his skin warmed Justin's heart, and his everything else.

He felt himself grow hard to the point of pain. _'Such a glorious ache._'

Hot blood surged to several places at once, including his cheeks. A crimson blush kissed his face as he kissed his lover's cock. A stranger to the action, but no novice to such heated feelings, Cupid's tongue and waiting throat pleasured Brian with expert ease.

Muffled groans and guttural moans escaping the brunet's lips, ensured Justin that his own lips were delivering nothing short of magic to his mortal. With a sense of pride, he drew the man in as far and as quick as he could. He repeated the motion several times until he felt the man tremble.

Tremors of satisfaction vibrating Justin's throat, and completely shaking his thoughts.

As Brian's own nectar hit his tongue, he discovered even the sweetest of fruit, the richest honey would pale in comparison to Brian's taste.

He felt Brian's tugging fingers attempt to pull him upwards. He allowed the man to do so.

His slender body slowly slid atop of the brunet's. His now nude form seemingly melting into the other man as their mouths once again welded together. He felt an entirely new sensation with his erection firmly pressed to Brian's flesh.

As the kiss and emotions deepened, Justin's wings expanded, only briefly, before he drew them around his shoulders and Brian's body. Enveloping them in a feathery cocoon of ardourous bliss.

When the feathers lightly tickled Brian's bare skin, he shuddered. The slight movement shook them both. Golden glitter rained from the wings. A shower as brilliant as a trail of shimmering stardust from a shooting star. Useless now, as both could think of no wish greater than this moment.

The kiss evolved into relentless gropes and searching limbs.

In a moment too perfect to measure, Justin had applied the silken sap found on the surface of stars to his partner's once again eager erection. A glistening lubrication known only to the Gods. It warmed to the touch and enhanced pleasure to the point of insanity. As natural as they'd been designed to join, Justin positioned Brian inside of him. More of that delicious pain assaulted him. An ailment he was in no hurry to remedy.

As both bodies found a rhythmic groove, Justin was convinced, nothing had ever felt as wonderful, as right, as this.

Brian's pulse surged through him. His heart pounded in his chest with equal the vigor that his cock pounded this blond. He wasn't sure which would burst first. The lust in his loins or the love in his heart.

Nothing between him and this golden angel was causing pleasures even a lover as seasoned as he, had never known. He focused his eyes on the vision atop him.

Justin's head was tilted back, his luscious locks brushing his shoulders as they moved together. Brian dug his fingers firmly into the supple flesh of the man's hips, guiding him. Gliding him.

It was all too much. The feeling both physical, and not.

A strange noise escaped from his throat. A hybrid gasp/cry/moan. A sound so foreign, Brian was almost convinced it hadn't fallen from his lips at all.

At the sound, Cupid brought his head forward and opened his eyes. Ever darkening blue eyes that locked Brian in place. Pinning him down with a crushing intensity.

Instinctively, knowing he was not going to last much longer, Brian gripped the blond's equally anxious erection. Barely a ghost of a touch later and Justin spilled over his hand. His own warmth spilled into the blond.

Everything grew hazy, eventually fading out of focus. Brian could see nothing but hypnotic blue brimming with emotion. He didn't need a mirror to know that his too expressed the same...love.

Pants of contentment sliced the silence. Choosing to keep Brian within him, Justin collapsed once again harshly against his breathless body.

Simultaneously, fingers crept to brush satisfied sweat soaked strands of hair from the other's brow.

Brian's amber eyes matched the bronze of his overheated flesh.

Justin's metallic accents coordinated with his yellow hair.

Sunlight shined with passion.

_'He's beautiful. My Golden God.'_ both minds silently exclaimed together.

Several moments passed in gratified quiet. "I could stay like this forever." Brian announced. Startling himself with the honesty of his words.

His words appeared to have quite an effect on Cupid as well. He pulled himself up abruptly and looked deeply into Brian's gaze. "You can." he said simply.

Brian didn't speak, but his now tilted head and raised eyebrow asked as loudly as his voice. _'What do you mean?'_ The almost shy grin that followed added _'Are you kidding?'_; and the none too subtle pleading in his eyes seemed to exclaim _'I want nothing more than this to be true.' _

Luckily, Justin read Brian's expression's easily.

He removed Brian from himself and then removed himself from atop Brian.

He stood from the bed. Brian felt too blissfully numb to move. He watched the breathtaking blond with only the movement of his eyes. His personal passion provoker went to a small table on the opposite side of the room. From it, he retrieved a gleaming goblet, that Brian hadn't needed to chime on to know it was crystal.

Justin glanced with only his head, and shot Brian with a brilliant smile. As equally as powerful as the pierce of Cupid's arrow.

"Follow me." that smile instructed. Brian's returning smile obliged. The rest of him also rose and followed the blond through the grand glass paneled doors.

They stepped out into the most jaw dropping courtyard, even Brian's imagination couldn't have conjured.

A stone fountain sat center stage, stones of silver and gold danced around it. A liquid, a vibrant hue of pink, crashed through the winged statue, the monument's focal point. Rose tinted water rained down.

Actual roses in various shades encircled them, a lavender waterfall fell somewhere in the distance. Clouds carelessly hovered about. The blue of the sky was practically hidden completely by rainbows in all directions.

Nevertheless, all of this beauty was still muted by the glamor of Justin himself.

The man dipped the crystal cup into the fountain. The pretty liquid filled it to the brim. "Ambrosia." Cupid answered Brian's inquisitive expression. He held the goblet out to the brunet as he approached. Brian took the offering with both hands.

It's color was much richer up close and the scent, the aroma was intoxicating. It's what he'd guessed love would smell like, if it had a scent; with a hint of vanilla.

Not bringing the cup to his lips, he met Justin's eyes again. "What's it for?" he asked.

"One drink from this and you'll become immortal. Unchanging for all of time. Together, with me forever and a day." he cooed the last line.

"Immortal?" Brian repeated, half stunned, a whole lot intrigued. Though he searched for several seconds, he was unable to find a response.

Justin, worried he'd scared the man, placed his hand against Brian's face. "Worry not my love. This does not mean that you'd have to remain only here. Of course you could, _we_ could, visit your mortals anytime you'd like." He brushed Brian's cheeks reassuringly. "Anything you wish, I shall grant to you." he smiled. He wanted more than anything for Brian to speak. To hear heart leaping agreement spill from those lips.

After listening to Justin's explanation, Brian's mind only contemplated this decision for half a moment. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was going to drink this delectable liquid. As sure as he knew that no one could ever elicit more pleasure than the picture of perfection in front of him. The way he knew that he would never again have a desire to feel another's touch. To taste another's kiss.

Justin misinterpreted his confirming quiet with hesitance. He chose to increase the appeal of the offer, "You'll be a God." he beamed.

Brian smiled slyly. "I'm already a God among men." Both voices chuckled.

Justin shook his head, "I mean become a God among _Gods_." Cupid giggled.

_'Yes. That giggle,_' Brian thought _'that's definitely the sound of forever._' He stepped closer to the blond, closing the despised distance separating their bodies.

"Sunshine, if this cocktail gets me your cock _and_ your tail for eternity...I'll bathe in that fountain." he smiled. A smile as wide as his mouth had ever graced and brought the glass to his lips.

When the last drop kissed his tongue, Justin kissed his lips.

It tasted delicious. Heavy with eternity and spiced with true love.

The Ambrosia, and Justin's gentle hands rushed over Brian's body.

Justin knew that this was true. He also knew it was a truer truth than had ever been told. Like a whispered secret shared only between the two of them. A feeling as intensely passionate as mortals always felt.

They melted together, pouring into each other, mixing their secrets, their declaration of love.

The sun shined down.

It's golden rays illuminating two golden Gods...with mortal hearts.

**THE END.**


End file.
